


All Together Now

by polyphaga



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/F, Negotiated BDSM, Polyamory, Spooky, hes there too I guess but not bangin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyphaga/pseuds/polyphaga
Summary: Joy wants to make sure her new girlfriend meeting her husband goes over well...--This is an example of a smut commission, the requester asked for Strangelove x The Boss with The Boss in a polyamorous relationship with ace The Sorrow! For more info check out the link in the notes.





	

Strangelove awoke to the sun filtering through thin curtains, her body hanging onto a pleasant residual soreness as she stretched, feeling the stiff sheets of her Joy’s bed crumpling against her naked body. She puller herself up in bed and looked over to the other woman, who was, surprisingly, still sleeping like a log. Her blonde hair fanned out beautifully across the pillow, and her face finally seemed relaxed and peaceful, not scrunched up in thought as it often was when they were at work together. It was unusual that she got to see her sleeping like this, usually Joy was a compulsive early riser. After enjoying the sight for a few minutes, Strangelove carefully slid out from under the sheets and pulled on a robe, letting her lover sleep in while caffeine cravings tempted her to the kitchen.

She walked through the halls of the simple apartment, massaging her stiff shoulders gently, feeling the new, tender bite marks that were blooming on her pale skin with satisfaction. It wasn’t until she saw someone else already sitting in the kitchen, a tall, pale man dressed head to toe in black, that Strangelove snapped out of her thoughts of the night before and let out an undignified yelp. The man had hardly looked up from his tea and the newspaper he was reading before she’d shuffled back to Joy’s room.

The sound of the door quickly opening and closing caused Joy to stir by instinct.

“What’s wrong, love?” she asked, with an unexpected lucidity for someone who was out like a light moments ago.

“S-someone’s in the kitchen,” Strangelove whispered nervously. “Your husband…”

“I told you, he knows about the arrangement,” Joy said, propping herself up on her elbows in the bed. “He’s fine with it, there’s no reason to be afraid of him… well, besides that he looks a bit spooky, I guess.”

Strangelove sighed, hugging the robe close to herself and trying to calm down. Joy was right, she had been totally honest about the situation from the start but it was still a lot to swallow. Joy was her first serious girlfriend, and an unusual situation like this only added to the complexity.

“Right, I’m sorry. I just got nervous.”

“There’s nothing to apologize about, dear. Go make some coffee and I’ll catch up with you two in a minute.”

When Strangelove returned to the kitchen it looked as if The Sorrow had hardly moved from his place at the table, the only indication he was alive and not a wax figure or apparition the fact that there was slightly less tea in his mug this time around. Strangelove tried her best to casually prepare a cup of coffee but nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Joy’s voice behind her, sending a spray of coffee grounds across the counter.

“Looks like the two of you haven’t even spoken a word to each other yet.”

The Sorrow finally lowered the newspaper in his hands, peering over it at Joy.

“You only have yourself to blame, always going for the quiet and reserved type.”

Joy grinned. “I guess I do.”

Strangelove stepped forwards after taking a deep breath, extending her hand to the man on the other side of the table from her and Joy.

“Nice to meet you.”

When he took her hand it was a bit unsettlingly cold, and while his smile was kind his face was still a bit pale and gaunt. Now she knew what Joy had meant by warning her that her husband was “a little spooky.”

“It’s a pleasure,” he responded. “You know I can hardly keep up with her appetite, so you’ve taken a lot of strain off this household, if you know what I mean.”

Strangelove dropped his hand, going bright red. Right, of course he knew they were having sex, and probably some of the more juicy details could be filled in from his own knowledge of Joy’s relentless sex drive. But being put face to face with it was still a little awkward.

It was then, leaning forward over the table, that Strangelove’s heart began to race a little as she felt Joy close behind her, sliding her hand along the small of her back.

“Well, I’m so glad the two of you have met now that I’ve prepared a gift for the occasion.” Joy carefully placed a tiny gift box down on the counter with her other hand, and continued rubbing possessively up Strangelove’s back. “Open it, darling.”

Strangelove scrambled to wrench the box open eagerly, her heart now pounding with excitement. Throwing the thin layers of tissue paper to the side she couldn’t help but grin at what was inside, a shiny red leather collar studded with polished silver stars, and with a big metal ring hanging from the front.

“Oh god, Joy! It’s… it’s so lovely. I can’t--!”

“It’s for you. Consider it as a sort of welcoming gift from both of us.”

Strangelove picked up the collar, running her fingers over the stiff leather and cool studs. She was surprised how good it felt to be accepted in this way, how natural and exciting.

“Well come on, I’ve waited long enough, seeing such a lovely toy without breaking it in.” Joy meshed her fingers with Strangelove’s for a moment, before taking the collar from her hand and gently fastening it around her neck. Strangelove glanced across the table at The Sorrow, who seemed absorbed with sipping his tea again. Her cheeks flushed red again as she felt a slight breeze over her entire body. Joy had deftly untied the robe and her hands were poised to begin teasing her helpless, naked body. Strangelove could already feel herself trembling with want. The idea of getting fucked in front of a man would have seemed repulsive if you had casually proposed it to her before, but now, surrounded by mutual trust and in the arms of a woman she knew would protect her, it felt exhilarating.

But still, clinging to some instinctual decorum she covered her mouth to mute the squeal that came out of her when Joy began playing with her already-hard nipples.

“Don’t keep quiet on my account,” The Sorrow said with a slight chuckle, hardly looking up from the newspaper.

Strangelove nodded, letting out a deep, wet gasp as Joy’s hand went lower, spreading her labia apart and beginning to take long, teasing strokes. After only a few moments, Strangelove had relaxed her whole body flush against Joy’s, alternately moaning and whimpering as she pulled her fingers away and teasingly kissed along her neck, pulling the loose bathrobe down around her shoulders, and revealing every mark and bruise she’d left on Strangelove’s prone body the night before. But suddenly she pulled away.

Strangelove was about to turn around in confusion and want but felt a strong hand in the middle of her back, guiding her down to lean over the table.

“Down, girl,” Joy said, with a smug smile. Strangelove could tell it was there without even looking at her, and that special tone of voice made her thighs quiver. Her haunches began to ache slightly as she had to go up on her toes to lean flat across the top of the table. Joy didn’t give in on the steady pressure against her back guiding her downwards until she had worked a leash into the ring of the collar, and wrapped it around one of the table’s legs to Strangelove couldn’t lift her head from the position. She felt exhilaratingly helpless and vulnerable, even moreso now that her face was inches from The Sorrow’s cup of tea. He only took a second to glance down at her before looking up at Joy.

“What’s she doing back there?” Strangelove asked eagerly.

“My, you’re keen,” he responded flatly. “Well, my lovely wife has now… fully removed the bathrobe she was wearing. And, how predictable, underneath she’s strapped on some ridiculous purple phallic contraption.”

Strangelove giggled eagerly.

“If you have any other questions, you should—oh, I’m being shushed,” The Sorrow went on for a moment before turning back to his tea.

“Should what?” Strangelove began, but her question was soon answered by hands gently embracing her face, forcing a ball gag into her mouth.

The Sorrow tutted and shook his head as Strangelove panted against the intrusion, getting more and more excited.

“It’s funny.”

“What is?” Joy asked, beginning to slide her fingers in and out of Strangelove’s vulnerable slit as her muffled groans became more frantic.

“Well, obviously you get off on the humiliating noises you can force out of people, why go out of your way to gag them, too?”

“What, am I not allowed to enjoy the whole spectrum of noises demure little geeks can make?” She gazed defiantly across the table, quickly sucking off the fingers she had used to get Strangelove ready before using them to position the dildo, the head already nudging in. Strangelove began to quiver. God, it was pretty big. They hadn’t used this one yet. Joy gave the leash a slight pull, dragging Strangelove’s body closer and forcing the fat head of the dildo inside. She curved her body over Strangelove, whispering in her ear. “Okay darling, two hard knocks on the table if it’s too much, alright? Let me see.”

Strangelove rapped twice with her knuckles before spreading her palm out flat, the signal to go ahead.

“Good girl.”

“Careful not to spill my tea, dear,” The Sorrow teased.

“No guarantees.” Joy pulled the leash taught, putting just the right amount of pressure on Strangelove’s throat to make her feel dizzy, exhilarated, but safe. She groaned, drooling against the ball gag as Joy fucked into her sensually, rhythmically, getting the strap on covered in her fluids before pounding into her more aggressively, making the table shake. All she could feel was the sensation of getting forcefully fucked, as her clit and breasts were sandwiched helplessly against the solid wood of the table. She wanted to scream out to be touched but knew that would push her over the edge almost instantly. Instead she let herself be gradually transformed into a panting, drooling mess.

 Eventually, Joy dropped the leash and let her head loll to one side. Strangelove could hardly hear it over the pounding of her own heart and the blood rushing in her ears, but had she asked her husband to get a buckle for her? Either way the ball gag slid out of her mouth and it sounded like her debauched panting was filling the entire room. Joy had moved her hands to dig aggressively into Strangelove’s hips, riding her hard but also carefully feeling for when they would begin to tremble and tense. Strangelove felt it too, now she was rushing towards an orgasm from relentless overstimulation, and Joy pulled out, giving her one last delicious stroke as her muscles clamped against the toy hard, moaning as she could feel herself gushing all over her thighs in the absence of the strap on, the fluid seemingly running in rivers down her legs. Joy unhooked the leash from the collar and Strangelove rolled onto her back on the table, still groaning softly.

After a beat of silence The Sorrow got up to wash his mug in the sink.

“Was… was that alright?” Strangelove stammered, glancing at Joy, who was putting the robe back on. “He doesn’t seem to impressed.”

“Dear, that’s like trying to impress a vegetarian with a steak dinner,” Joy joked, helping Strangelove up to a sitting position on the table and planting a gentle kiss on her slightly-tender lips. “That’s not the point. What matters is that you’re the perfect fit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you'd like to commission anything from me (within reason, I reserve the right to turn down anything I think is too complicated or I'm uncomfortable with, blah blah etc) check out my Tumblr -- http://coleoptera-kinbote.tumblr.com/post/156275109642


End file.
